Coś dziwnego
Coś dziwnego to 1 odcinek 10 sezonu. Odcinek jest zmyślony przez jakobepalaz! Fabuła W parku dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Mordechaj jest przekonany, że czarodziej (z odcinka Potęga) chce się zemścić na Rigby'm. Wkrótce Rigby znika w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Streszczenie Jest noc, Mordechaj słyszy jakieś szepty. Przez ułamek sekundy widział jakąś postać we mgle. Nagle się obudził i uświadomił sobie, że to był sen, zszedł na dół, a tam zobaczył Rigby'ego przed mikrofalą, czekającego na swoje calzone lub jak kto woli mini Pizze. Mordechaj chciał go dla zabawy przestraszyć. Zakradł się cicho, a gdy już miał przystąpić do straszenia, nikogo w kuchni nie było. Mówił do siebie -"Co się ze mną dzieje?".- Wrócił do łóżka, i poszedł spać. Rano budzi się, jak by nigdy nic. Kieruje się na spotkanie, jak zawsze o 9:00. Na spotkaniu są wszyscy. Gdy Benson prezentował wszystkim rozkład dnia, Mordechaj dostrzegł dziwne drzewo, z niebieskimi liśćmi. Na tym drzewie dostrzegł siedzącego czarodzieja (tego z odcinka Potęga) mówiący pod nosem angielskie słowo "Revenge" (pol. Zemsta). Przeleciał nad domem, gdy ten zaczął "szaleć". Drzwi się otwierały, jak szalone, tak samo jak okna. W czasie lotu zaczął krzyczeć "Cabasta". Pracownicy pomiędzy siebie mówili "kto lub co to ca-c-aaba-sta?". Dom się nie uspokajał. Wszyscy rzucili podejrzliwe spojrzenie na Rigby'ego, bo wiedzieli, że ma z tym jakiś związek. Ten mówiąc na własną obronę mówił "Co się na mnie patrzycie? Nie mam pojęcia kto to ta "Kambasrta"". Wszyscy od niego się odczepili, poza Mordechajem. Nadszedł wieczór, a Mordechaj, Rigby i Papcio nie mieli gdzie spać. Hop zaproponował im, że dopóki dom się nie uspokoi, mogą przenocować u niego. Minęła noc. Mordechaj i Rigby dostali cudem się do parkowego domu. Szukali przedmiotu, który mógł być tą całą "Cabastą" Z szafy wypada "Potęga". Przeprowadzają dyskusje (M)- Chwila. Potęga?! Nie wiedziałem że jeszcze ją mamy. ®- A...Tak. Zostawiłem ją na wszelki wypadek. (M)- Koleś! Ale po co? I tak jest zepsuta. ®- Może to jest ten "Kabanos"? (M)- A tak w ogóle, nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, skąd masz Potęge. ®- To nie jest ważne. (M)- (Chwilę patrzy się na Rigby'ego, po czym mówi:) Mów! Skąd ją masz. Może to jest zguba tego szaleńca. ®- Yyyy....Znalazłem... (M)- Powiedz! ®- Powiedziałem! (Mordechaj uderza go) Ałłł...a to za co koleś? (M)- Za nic! Skąd masz Potęge?! ®- Mówiłem, ci że znalazłem! (M)- Takich rzeczy się nie znajduje! No powiedz! ®- NIE! (Mordechaj ponownie go uderza) Ałł...no dobra! UKRADŁEM GO JAKIEMUŚ FRAJEROWI, JAK ON ZAŁATWIAŁ POTRZEBY! (M)- Że niby co? Wiesz coś ty narobił? ®- Może i tak. (M)- Wszyscy znienawidzą cię, jeśli się wyda! ®- Ale niby za co? O co ci chodzi koleś?! Znalezione, nie kradzione! (M)- Nie chcę cię widzieć! Lepiej wynoś się z parku! ®- Mordechaj! Ale... (M)- Wynocha! Następna scena przenosi się przed bramy parkowe. Widocznie Rigby'emu urwał się film. Nad parkiem, i wyłącznie nad nim unosiła się burzowa chmura. Była już prawie noc, czyli jakieś 3h leżał pod bramą. Za krzakami była jakaś postać. Wyłania się i rzuca bombę dymną. Rigby traci przytomność. To be continued! mi parę dni, na dokończenie historii Bohaterowie * Mordechaj * Rigby * Benson * Hop * Papcio * Atleta * Duch Piątka * Czarodziej * Celbaronog całość ok ;)Kategoria:Jakobepalaz Kategoria:Administracja